Cedric's POV- The Yule Ball
by supersonicpaperkite
Summary: Cedric's friends try to convince our Golden Boy to ask out his date for the ball...


p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; font-size: 14px; line-height: 21px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"Cedric snuck a glance at the Ravenclaw table. She was still surrounded by her friends, giggling at something someone had just said. /p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; font-size: 14px; line-height: 21px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"But someone else had caught his eyes. Fleur, who gave Cedric a brilliant wink, having thought it was her he was staring at. He blushed and quickly turned back around, still feeling Fleur's gaze on the square of his back./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; font-size: 14px; line-height: 21px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"He decided he was finished eating./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; font-size: 14px; line-height: 21px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;" "Yo, Cedric! Who're you going with?" Finny asked, and the whole table turned silent to hear his response. /p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; font-size: 14px; line-height: 21px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"He smiled sheepishly. "None of your business," he shouted back good-naturedly, getting up to leave. /p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; font-size: 14px; line-height: 21px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;" "Ah, come on Ced. We all know who you've em style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; font-size: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box;"span style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; font-size: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box;"CHO/span/emsen!" The punchline was met with great uproar. Apparently, he had not been as subtle in his staring as he'd thought. "You should get a move on and ask her, before she ch-span style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; font-size: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box;"em style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; font-size: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box;"CHANG/em/spanes her mind!" Finny continued, clearly getting a kick at his friend's expense. /p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; font-size: 14px; line-height: 21px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;" "All right, all right," Cedric got out, chuckling. "I'll do it soon." /p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; font-size: 14px; line-height: 21px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;""Best span style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; font-size: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box;"em style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; font-size: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box;"SEEK-her /em/spanout now!" The table howled with laughter again. Cedric gave Finny a look, which caused his friend to laugh louder, but effectively stopped the puns from coming. /p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; font-size: 14px; line-height: 21px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;""There she goes, mate," Gansey muttered. Cedric turned and saw the pack of girls on the move. With his insides writhing like snakes, Cedric got up to follow them, all the while thinking how he'd rather have another go with a dragon than talk to Cho. He wondered if Krum and Harry felt the same./p 


End file.
